Traditionally, users initiating transactions associated with goods and/or services have been billed for such transactions. However, conventional techniques utilized for billing for transactions have generally exhibited various limitations. For example, oftentimes the billing of transactions is managed by a plurality of different billing sources, even when the goods and/or services associated with the transaction are provided by a single merchant. Unfortunately, conventional techniques utilized for billing for transactions have required use of multiple interfaces when different billing sources are involved.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.